A Lotta Welcoming
'''A Lotta Welcoming is the ninteenth episode of the third season of Adventures In Kanto.' Plot The story starts with Scott, Jill, Eevee, and Bulbasuar approaching Pallet Town. Scott: Almost there! Almost back home! Yeah!! Bulbasaur: Bulba!! Scott: I can't wait to eat the delicious food my mom has prepared! She always makes cakes and everything good on special occasions. She's like the greatest chef ever! Jill begins crying. Jill: I thought I was! Scott: OH! You are, you're just-! Jill: Hahah, i'm just kidding. Scott: Oh! Haha! That's the first time you've been funny! Jill: ... Scott screams his words with joy. Scott: There it is! My house!!! Scott points at a large blue house, with a green roof with a Pidgey purched on it, and a Planter Box filled with beautiful blue flowers rests underneath a window. A tall woman with brown hair in a bun, and wearing mostly blue, is bending down, watering a beautiful garden of multicolored flowers with a yellow watering can with a Sunflora design on it. Scott: MOM!!! The woman, Melody Bombilla, looks back at him, and her face grows big with excitment. Melody: Scott! Scott begins running towards his mom, with Eevee and Bulbasaur quickly following him, and Scott gives his mother a giant hug. Melody: Oh my gosh I am SOOOOO happy to see you in person again! How was your journey, what Pokemon did you catch, HOW WAS IT!? Scott: It was-! Melody: Wait no, no-Wait till we get inside! Scott: Um, okay... Melody quickly sprints over to the front door, and holds it open for Scott, who stands there, wating for Jill. Melody: OMA, You're Jan, right? Scott's friend! Jill: Actually, it's Ji- Melody: It's wonderful meeting you in person, Jan! Jill: Thanks, but- Melody: Come on in! Jill looks at Scott's mom, confused, as she and Scott begin entering the building. Jill: Yeah, you're definatly your mother's son. Melody: Everyone's waiting for you, Scott! They enter the house, where friends and family are standing behinds large tables covered with cakes, puddings, pies, and several bowls of different varieties of cooked potatoes, bread, and beautiful sallads filled with a variety of berries. Professor Oak stands in front of all of them, holding his hands behind his back, smiling at Scott, and Emily and Tony are seen sitting on an antique couch, drinking some lemonade. Tony: Scott!! Welcome back! Scott: Tony! Emily! Emily: Mmhmm. Professor Oak begins walking towards Scott. Scott: Professor Oak! Professor Oak: It's great to meet you, Scott! How did you're Pokemon journey go? Scott: It went well, but we've met before... Professor Oak: We have? Scott: Yeah........ You gave me my Bulbasaur... Scott points to his Bulbasaur on his shoulder. Oak: Oh, so I did! Oh! Jill! How have you been? Jill: Great Professor Oak! Scott: He remembers your name but not mine? As Oak and Jill begin chatting, Scott excuses himself, and walks over to the food, and helps himself to a huge plate of Chocolate Cake, as his mom walks over. Melody: Now tell me, Scotty-Wotty, how was your journey??? Scott replies, with a mouthful of cake in his mouth. Scott: EET BUS ABSUM! Melody: Scott, baby, please don't talk with your mouth full. It's disqusting and nobody can understand a word you say. Scott swallows. Scott: IT WAS AWESOME! Melody: Tell me the details!! Scott: Let's see.... Well... OH YEAH! We saw ALL THREE Legendary Birds!! Zapdos, Moltres AND Articuno!! Tony quickly glances over to Scott. Melody: You did!? Wow, you are lucky! Even I have never seen ANY of those!! Scott: Yeah, then I broke my arm. That was painful... Melody: You WHAT? Scott: Oh don't even worry, that wasn't even the worst thing. One time, we were riding the S.S. Anne, and some pirate-theive-people that tried to hijac it. OH OH! And one time, we were in a creepy submarine, and then it crashed while we were underwater!! Melody: WHAT!? Well, Scott, i'm afraid- Tony gets up out if his chair, and walks out the back yard. He looks in Scott's direction, and beacons for him. Scott: Oh, Tony needs me, be right back! Scott interupts Melody mid-sentance, and walks over to Tony. Scott: Yeah Tony, what's up? Tony: Well for one, congratulations on beating all of the Kanto Gym Leaders. It's about time! Scott: Yeah, well there is still the Indigo Plateu Conference. I am going to beat you so bad! Tony: We'll see. Anyway, I heard you saw the Legendary Birds! Scott: Yeah, I did! Tony: Yeah right! Do you know how rare those things are! Scott: Well yeah. Tony: I can't believe you'd lie about seeing them. Scott: I DIDN'T LIE! I really did see them! Tony: Whatever. I see your Bulbasaur is doing fine. Tony pats Bulbasaur in the face, and Bulbasaur growls slightly. Tony: But where's that Eevee of yours? Scott: Oh, she's back inside eating some food. Actually, that's a pretty smart idea. I should let the rest of my Pokemon eat, they haven't eaten in days! Scott begins walking inside, and grasps the four other Pokeballs in his pocket, and quckly releases them right by the tables of food. Scott: Okay everyone, dig in! Scott's Pokemon look at the food and begin stufifing their faces with food, except growlithe, who stares at the various amounts of food, amazed. Scott walks over to Growlithe. Scott: Growlithe, eat as much food as you want! Growlithe looks at it for a while, and then smiles and starts eating. Tony: Huh! A Growlithe. I remember I had a Growlithe once. Growlithe stops eating, and looks back, his nose twitching. Tony: That thing was so weak it couldn't even beat a Metapod! Growlithe begins sniffing Tony, and suddenly starts barking. Growlithe: GROW! GROWLITHE!! Scott: Growithe, why are you barking!? Scott begins growling, quietly, and backs up. Tony: Wait.... No way! The rest of the party-goers glance over at Growlithe, still barking very loud. Tony: That's my Growlithe! Scott: This Growlithe was YOURS!? Growlithe quickly stops barking, and appears to hide itself behind Scott's legs. Tony: Yeah, I can''t believe YOU of all people were to find it. Scott: You left that Growlithe stranded in the middle of a forest, without food or water! You tied it to a tree! Tony: It wouldn't stop following me, so I had to tie it up. Scott: That doesn't matter! You shouldn't have released it in the first place!! Just because it's weak, doesn't mean you should give up on it and release it! You keep training it and make it better! That's the whole point of Pokemon Training! Tony: Um, no. When I left him there a month ago, he couldn't even use Ember! Scott: HE WAS THERE FOR A MONTH!? When I found him, he was super skinny, filthy, and being attacked by Spearow! He could have died! Tony: Why would I care, it's not my Pokemon anymore! Emily quickly comes to Tony's side, and begins defending him. Emily: Just what exactly did he do, Scott? Scott: HE ABANONDED GROWLITHE AND TIED HIM TO A TREE WITHOUT FOOD OR WATER FOR A MONTH! Emily puts her hands on her hips. Emily: He doesn't have to take responsibility for a Pokemon that isn't even his anymore! Scott: How can you be defending him!? Tony: Oh my Arceus, Scott, seriously, just get over it! Scott: All right that is IT!I don't want you in this house. Tony: Oh what are you gonna do, kick us out? Scott: Yeah, yeah I am! Tony: You can't do that, it was your mom that- Emily: Whatever Tony, let's go. Scott isn't even worth his own party. Emily grabs Tony's hands, and begins walking out. Tony: Hmph. Tony slams the door shut, and the room is left with silence. To be Continued.... Category:Episodes